La Ambiguedad del Comienzo
by Sehood Charttles
Summary: Oneshot. JoeyxSeto. Una breve historia de lo que fue o pudo haber sido, en la noche cuando todo es confuso y puede llegar hasta sonar romantico.


**La ambigüedad del comienzo.**

**Autora**: Sehood Charttles.

Los personajes de YGO no me pertenecen, sépanlo, porque por desgracia yo ya lo sé y no puedo hacer lo que se me viene en gana.

Es corto, cursi y ambiguo como el titulo así lo dice, pero espero que lo disfruten

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

La luna se colaba como invitada en el cuarto aquella noche, mientras el viento ondeaba las cortinas y separaban las miradas de vez en cuando, estaban enfrentados de torsos desnudos con la piel semi-resplandeciendo, junto a los cabellos. Se contrastaban en muchos aspectos, uno de cabello oscuro y seguro de todo lo que hacía y lo que quería hacer esa noche, el otro rubio y temeroso de lo que estaba por suceder.

Una ráfaga de viento disparó las blancas telas cubriendo los cuerpos como si de un acto de magia se tratara, fue la fracción de segundo que Seto Kaiba, CEO de cabello oscuro y una convicción inigualable, aprovecho para tomarlo del brazo y arrastrarlo hacia su cándido pecho. Oprimió su cabeza, más específicamente su oreja, contra el mismo simultáneamente levantando sutilmente la barbilla para penetrarlo con aquellos ojos azulados que cobraban intensidad con la noche, como si los demonios le dieran una fuerza sobrenatural de cinismo y perversión.

-"Escucha. Dentro de la coraza que presento ante el mundo hay algo más profundo e inexplicable. Las palabras no alcanzan, por eso la única forma en la que creo que puedes entenderlo es… escuchando…"- Su voz como el terciopelo acariciaba los tímpanos de ambos lados por igual.

Tanta intimidad sobrepasaba la capacidad del sistema nervioso de Joey Wheeler, y su corazón, a diferencia del de Seto, bombeaba sangre a un ritmo acelerado, acrecentándose a cada milisegundo que transcurría. Un instante perdido de lucidez lo llevó al de rubia cabellera a aferrarse del cuerpo de aquel alto joven que impregnaba promesas de confianza al aire. Respiró profundo, aspirando la esencia del ambiente, rozaba entre lo lujurioso y lo romántico.

Aquellos glóbulos oculares de color miel comenzaban a humedecerse levemente, un llanto contenido por la desesperación y el temor reprendidos por la hombría que aun debía perseverar en él más allá del amor o la verdad, ¿sería eso lo que llaman orgullo?

O tal vez había sido corrompido por haberse topado con la humanidad del CEO que hasta hace poco tanto detestaba. Había transcurrido todo tan rápido que se preguntaba de que utópica manera cayó en esa situación. Se sentía perdido y fuera de lugar, pero estos sentimientos eran demasiado palpables para pasar desapercibidos frente a los dotes naturales para manipulación de personas del gran Kaiba.

-"Solo te pido..."- se pauso como precaución de no quebrarse en medio de la frase, clavó con mayor hincapié sus dedos en la espalda de su acompañante.-".. . te pido que... ,por favor, no me lastimes..."

No llegó a decir más o a lagrimear, sus labios fueron corrompidos al igual que el interior de su boca por un aliento a mental y una lengua de fino porte. Inclusive sus movimientos pasionales no dejaban de sostener un estilo dandi y galante. Fue un beso que conmovió las entrañas de ambos, revoloteó un cosquilleo desde las puntas de los pies hacia la garganta y se descargaba de un miembro al contiguo. La estreches de los cuerpos se hizo latente, al igual que la sensación de sofoco del resto de las ropas que los cubrían.

Los movimientos de ambos se volvieron desatados, descontrolados, las respiraciones agitadas, las manos torpes, de la misma manera que las lenguas para otra función que no significara tocar a la otra. Se perdían los dedos en lugares desconocidos, al tiempo que se movían los pies llevándolos afuera, al balcón. Desnudos, en libertad, desproporcionados de techo, tocándose debajo del cielo estrellado.

Se fusionaban las carnes internas y externas, quedaban por delante las embestidas, y los gemidos de los llevaba el ulular de los árboles. Al final solo quedaba el blanco lácteo esparcido por los organismos.

-"Hermoso es, además de verte, disfrutar del amor pleno y puro como el que nosotros dos tenemos-" y sellaba sus palabras con el comienzo de un nuevo día antes de rendirse a la ambigüedad de un sueño sin final.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-


End file.
